Two Little Words
by SouthernB3lle
Summary: Formally Who I Am93. Pregnant. She was suppose to be the good girl. She pulled him into his dressing room. He sat down and listened as she muttered the two little words that would change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is my first Channy story and a different approach on a story. This story has a little bit of me bashing Hollywood. A lot of the chapters do not have names unless they are talking. I though this effect would make it more dramatic. Tell me if you like and I could continue until the certain chapter I stop. I hope you enjoy.**

**Playlist: Nick Pitera**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance if I did there would be new episodes instead making all of us wait.**

* * *

Pregnant. But they were so careful or at least she thought they were. She stared at the plus sign then cursed. She was suppose to be the good girl. She flung the test down then realized she needed that. She picked it up and stuck it in her bag. She stood up and went to find the reason she was like this.

He was filming a scene for his show. The director waved at her. She always came around this time. One of his cast mates smiled at her and told her he was almost done. One minute late, the director called cut and print. He walked over to her, his face practically glowed. His kissed her cheek. She smiled and pulled him to his dressing room. He sat down next to her. She then muttered the two little words that would change their lives forever.

He sat there, staring off, the words sinking in. Finally, he snapped out of it. "Pregnant, Sonny, are you sure?"

She nodded. "We can fix this, Chad."

He stared at her, not believing what he was hearing. His angel wanted to kill an unborn life. "I will not let you do that, Sonny. I will fix my mistake."

She nodded then leaned into his warm body. "What about our shows? Our parents? Our friends?"

"Like I said, I'll fix this."

***

He walked in front of her as they made their way to his house to have dinner with his parents and her mom. She couldn't think straight. Her mind was fuzzy plus she was nauseate. He squeezed her hand then opened the door.

His parents were waiting in the living room. Her mom wasn't there yet. They sat down across from his parents and made small talk. She only had to get up once to empty her stomach. He gave her worried eyes when she came back.

Her mom arrived just on time and pretty soon they were all eating. Again they made small talk while their parents did all the talking. She didn't eat much which made him worry even more. Finally they had to tell them. And again two little words changed their lives forever.

Her mom freaked out at first. She rambled on and on when his dad shut her up. His dad told him how stupid he was and how this could mess up both their careers. His mom finally spoke.

"We can make it through." She squeezed her son's hand. "We will support you even though you both made a mistake. This child will be welcomed with open arms."

His dad looked at his wife then agreed. Her mom finally settled down and agreed. He nodded as she excused herself. She ran out quickly followed by him, his parents, and her mom.

He found her over the toilet. He quickly went over and pulled her hair back. Her mom wet a cloth and handed it to him. He dabbed her forehead and heard their parents leave.

She sat up, embarrassed. She mumbled a sorry. He wiped her face and said again he was going to fix his mistakes.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's that chapter. Tell me what you think about this approach and if I should continue. Also check out my Jalice story, My Greatest Mistake, updated later today. Also check out another Channy story based on Pride & Prejudice called First Impressions are Everything, on later today. Also I am posting a challenge for Channy later today. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Two updates in one day! YAY!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still do not own SWAC**

* * *

They thought their parents were hard but that was nothing compared to their jobs. He led her into the room again. The studio owner, producers, and directors were all there. Again, they made small talk. She again only had to get up once. He was worried but not as worried. His mom explained to him that this was normal. After enough small talk, the two little words changed their lives forever.

They were all stunned. They had no idea what to say, what to do. They talked over option.

"Maybe Sonny could leave for a couple months before and after," His producer suggested.

"No, I will not let her leave!" He cried standing up.

"Calm down, Chad, we won't make her leave," Her producer said. "But what else could we do?"

"We could try to hide it as much as possible from the press and when she actually has the baby, we can say she is on vacation," the owner said. "I don't want to lose my best actors."

"What about filming?" The directors asked.

"We'll film as much as we can," the owner answered. "But Chad, promise me that you will fix your mistakes and not leave Sonny."

"I will sir, I promise you."

***

She could not focus. She was to worried about tonight. She had done this scene about twenty times. Her best friend was getting annoyed.

"Sonny, what is with you? Is this about Chad?" She asked.

"Kinda," She nodded. "I need to talk to you and everyone else tonight at my place."

Her friend nodded and left for the dressing room.

She sighed and went to the prop house. He was waiting for her. She smiled and sat down next to him. He kissed her forehead then turned on the t.v., passing time before tonight.

***

They were sitting on her couch when the doorbell rang. Her mom went to go to his mom about the future. She got up and answered the door. Her cast-mates were there. Her best friend pulled her by the arm, over to the couch.

"Spill, Sonny, now," She demanded.

She squeezed his hand. She sighed. She though telling her mom was the hardest. She thought telling her job was hard. But telling her best friend beat both of those out. She then said the two little words that again changed their lives.

Her best friend's eyes widened. The youngest cast started yelling while her guy cast pulled him up by the collar.

"You jerk! We trusted you! Now you do such a cruel thing to our little Sonny! We'll kill you!" They cried.

"Nico, Grady! Get off of him!" She pulled them off and stepped in between her boyfriend and her friends. "Don't criticize us."

Her best friend stood up. "I would never, Sonny. You are my best friend and I will be here for you."

She smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "Aww, Tawni, that means so much to me. Thank you."

Her best friend smiled and pulled her to sit back down. "Now what will my little niece be named?" She asked.

"Tawni, you aren't my sister and it could be a boy," She said.

"I am your sister, Sonny, and that baby will be a girl. I can feel it. I am always right...and pretty!"

She laughed at her best friend and hugged her again as the doorbell rang. His cast-mates came in and sat down. He just sort of glanced at them then squeezed her hand. He then muttered those two little words that seemed to be haunting them.

His friends were shocked. His guy friends were furious with him. His best friend crossed her arms.

"What were you thinking?!? Are you stupid or just crazy? What about your career? More importantly, what about Sonny's career? The press?" She yelled hitting his arm.

"Portlyn, please. Of course I though about our careers. I'm not completely stupid," He said.

"Well you were stupid about this. Sonny, what do you see in him? And how are you still with him after this?" She asked.

"Because I love him," She answered squeezing his hand.

"Aww!" Her best friend cried hugging her.

He smiled and kissed her. "And I love her." She beamed and hugged him.

* * *

**Aww :) I love how Tawni is so accepting. Portlyn was mad. Haha.**

**So there they have told everyone important now to the hard stuff.**

**Remember how I said Hollywood bashing**

**That's coming up along with more**

**Channy. **

**Anyway go read **

**First Impressions are Everything**

**and sign up for my**

**Honor Society challenge**

**R&R**

**Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the new chapter of my favorite story. Thanks to EllietheDisneyfreak and srk1231 for reviewing. Oh I don't own anything.**

* * *

She walked into the kitchen, the smell of bacon filling the air. She staggered back, covering her nose and going pale. Her mother looked at her concerned. She back out slowly then ran to the bathroom. Her mother followed her but that just made her nausea worst. Her mother walked out of the bathroom and stood by the door. She pulled her hair into a messy bun then continued throwing up. _The joy of pregnancy_ she thought washing her face off. She walked out of the bathroom where her mother was. She gave her crackers.

"Here eat this. You can't go a whole day without eating."

She took a cracker then took a bite. She went into the room pulling out her favorite jeans and a shirt. Her mother leaned against the door frame.

"You have a doctor's appointment today. Ask Chad if he wants to go. He needs to be there."

She nodded as her mother left.

***

She walked into the dressing room to find her best friend staring at herself in the mirror.

"I can't eat bacon," She announced.

"Aww, Sonny, I'm sorry," Her best friend said turning to face her.

"And I have my first doctor's appointment."

"Is Chad coming?"

"I haven't asked him yet. I will when he comes to get me for lunch even through I can't eat half of it," She said sitting down pouting.

Her best friend smiled at her then handed her some crackers.

***

She was lying on the couch when he walked in. She had her hand on her stomach.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong?" He asked sitting on the table.

"First doctor appointment today. My mom wants to know if you're coming."

"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She hoped up and hugged him. "Chad you are amazing! Come on, my mom is picking me up in half an hour."

***

He tapped his foot nervously as they waited for the doctor. Her mom was reading her an article about a movie. She was lying on the exam table with a gown on. She was holding his hand not really listening. He rubbed circles in her palm trying to calm her.

The doctor came in with his clipboard. "Ms. and Miss Munroe, Mr. Cooper, how are you?"

Her mom answered for them. The doctor nodded and proceeded with her exam. Finally, the doctor did an ultrasound.

"Well, there is your baby. About nine weeks. Beautiful little thing."

She smiled as she looked at the screen and squeezed his hand.

"And there is the heartbeat."

She squealed and beamed at her mom.

"Let's get you a picture and pre-natal vitamins then you are good to go. I want to see you again in a few months, Miss Munroe."

He left as a nurse came in. She gave her mom the vitamins and the picture. "You are free to go, Miss Munroe."

She went to go change into her clothes as her mom asked him if they could go to his parent's house. He answered yes and they would not mind.

***

"Aww, she is so little!" His mom cried looking at the picture. His dad looked over her shoulder.

"Why does everyone think he is a girl?" He asked.

"Chad, honey that is a girl. I know these things. Right, Connie?"

"I hate to disappoint you, Chad, but in our family. The first child is always a girl. And you and Sonny are having a girl," Her mom answered.

He rolled his eyes but smiled. "I think I can live with another Sonny."

She giggled and leaned into him. He put his arm around her.

His mom stood up. "Okay, I'm ordering pizza. Connie, Sonny, you must stay."

Her mom nodded and followed his parents into the kitchen to order pizza. She grabbed the picture and held it where they both could see.

* * *

**A/N:**

**There it is.**

**To srk1231:**

**Portlyn isn't in the story much.**

**Sorry.**

**But as I said in the 1st chapter**

**this is kinda of me brashing **

**of Hollywood.**

**Check out my other stories**

**and my**

**HS Challenge.**

**R&R**

**Peace Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter**

**I hope you like my writing style**

**and this story.**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews!**

**Now here you go:**

**Oh yeah**

**I do not own SWAC**

* * *

She was in her dressing room, humming, when her best friend walked in. She went over to her with the picture. "Tawni, look!"

She looked at the picture. "Is this my little niece?" She squealed. "Aww she looks just like Chad!"

"Tawni, she or he is nine weeks. How can you tell?" She asked.

"I just can, Sonny, because I'm smart...and pretty!"

She laughed then wrinkled her nose. "Oh my, what is that smell?"

"Oh, my new perfume. It's called Live. Do you like it?" Her best friend asked.

She shook her head. "I'll be right back." She ran out.

"Sonny?" Her best friend called running out after her. She tried to open the bathroom door but it was locked. "Sonny, are you okay?" She heard the toilet flush. "I'm going to get Chad."

"No, Tawn, I'm okay. Really. Just don't wear that perfume again," She said through the door.

"Are you sure I don't need to get Chad?" She asked worried. "Marshall? Your mom?"

"Tawni, I'm fine. All I need you to do is wash off that perfume before I come back in the dressing."

Her best friend nodded and ran back to their dressing room. She sprayed the room with something to make the perfume smell go away then she tried to wash off the perfume on her. She came back in, looking slightly pale. She then took a whiff of the room then ran back out. Her best friend followed again.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry. Maybe you should stay in the prop house today so I can air the dressing room out."

"Thanks, Tawni."

***

"Sonny! Sonny, are you okay?" The director said looking down at her.

She slowly lifted herself up. "What happened?"

"You fainted. Are you sure you are okay?" Her best friend asked concerned. She had her cell phone out ready to call her boyfriend.

"I'm fine but that smell is way to strong," She answered as her guy friends helped her up.

"We'll open a window. Please go rest until then Sonny. We need you to finish these episodes before you know," The director said pointing to her stomach. "Nico, why don't you take Sonny to the prop house so she can rest."

The boy nodded and led her to the prop house. Once there, he helped her lay down.

"Do you need a bucket or anything?" He asked.

She laughed. "I should be fine. Thanks, Nico."

He nodded then sat on the coffee table in front of her. "So why do they call it morning sickness when it last all day?"

She shrugged. "Not sure but the good news is once I get into the second trimester, no morning, afternoon, or evening sickness."

"That's good. Sonny, I'm worried about you. You are always in the bathroom. You are always pale. And you aren't getting into character like you use to."

"Nico, I'll be fine. I just have a lot on my mind. Did you know I can't eat bacon anymore?"

"Why not?"

"I get sick at the smell of it. I got sick when I smelt Tawni's perfume Live. I even got sick when I smelled Chad's cologne. He doesn't wear it anymore."

"I'm sorry. If you ever need to talk, I'm here and so is Grady, Zora, Tawni, and Marshall."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, Nico. Okay, I feel much better now. Let's go back."

He nodded and led her out.

***

He walked in the studio to find his cast mates staring at him. He waved at them then walked off. He heard someone follow him. He continued walking until he got to his dressing room. He turned around.

"What is it, Port?" He asked.

"How's Sonny?" She asked.

"She's fine. She is nine weeks along. Almost in the second trimester."

"Which means?"

"No more morning, afternoon, and evening sickness," He explained grabbing his script.

"Ew. Anyway, are you helping her out?" She asked.

"No, Portlyn, I'm not giving her any money or anything. I only got her pregnant to make her suffer. Of course I'm helping her! This is why you don't need to talk without a script," He said walking out. He took out his phone, ready to take any call about his girlfriend.

***

He walked into her dressing, finding her best friend blowing three fans at full blast.

"You do realize it's freezing in here," He said.

"Yeah I do but I have to get the smell of my perfume, Live, out of this room," She said plugging up another fan.

"Why?"

"It made Sonny sick," She stated.

"It did what? Why didn't you tell me? Is she okay? Where is she?" He said freaking out.

"Jeez, calm down. She's fine. She's in the prop house with Nico right now. Now if you excuse me, I kinda want my best friend in here tomorrow so bye," She pushed him out then continued plugging in more fans.

He ran to the prop house. She was there, sitting on the couch, talking to her guy friends. He rushed over and bent down in front of her.

"Are you okay? Tawni told me about the perfume. Why didn't you call?" He asked.

"I'm fine and I didn't want to worry you. It's just like the bacon, your cologne, and my mom's air freshener," She said. "I'm fine now. I haven't thrown up in an hour and I finally kept crackers and cheese down."

"That's all you had today? Sonny, that's not good for you or the baby," Her guy friend said.

He nodded in agreement. He stood up then pulled her up as well. "Come on, let's get you some fruit or something that you can keep down," He said taking her hand.

"Okay. Bye, Nico, Grady. See you tomorrow," She said following him out.

**A/N:**

**There is the next chapter**

**Hope you enjoy**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

****

This chapter is short but it's Sonny's diary. It's her feelings on the past few weeks. Next chapter will be more of Zora's and Grady's feelings to what Sonny is going though. We saw Tawni's, Nico's, and Portlyn's. Who else could I do? Any idea please review. They make me happy :) Oh I don't own SWAC. I own the plot only.

* * *

_August 16, 2009_

_His parents were gone. We were finally alone. He promised he would wait until I was ready. I thought about it long and hard. I was ready. I loved him more than anything. At first, he didn't like the idea. He didn't want me to be pressured. I didn't care. I loved him. It was so romantic. Better than the movies make it. We used protection of course. I trust him._

_September 30, 2009_

_It didn't work. We got the 1% it doesn't work for. How stupid. He is very supportive though. He knows I must tell my mom and his parents. I'm afraid to tell Tawni. She's my best friend. What would she think of me? Will she call me a slut? And what about So Random!? I worked so hard. I don't want it to be thrown away just because of a mistake. And the media. I can see the headlines now. CHAD DYLAN COOPER TRICKS GOOD GIRL SONNY MUNROE or something more clever. I'm upset. Sorry. _

_October 17, 2009_

_The doctor and nurse were nice about it. I guess they've seen plenty of pregnant teenagers. Our baby is so small. It's hard to believe this little thing will be a baby. Tawni thinks it's a girl. Chad wants a boy but never actually said that. My mom I know wants a little granddaughter to spoil. I told Nico, Grady, and Zora. Zora thought it was pea. I don't think she cares. Nico wants me to have a girl so she will be as funny as me. Grady wants a boy and wants to teach him how to be funnier then Nico. They started arguing after that. Those boys never shut up some days._

_October 20, 2009_

_Why do they call it morning sickness? I'm always sick and not just in the morning. I can't eat bacon. Tawni's perfume, LIVE, smells terrible. Chad can't wear his cologne without me throwing up and Mom can't use her favorite air freshener. Mom says it's over soon then I'll be eating like no tomorrow. I hope so. I feel awful. At work, we are shooting almost three episodes a week. Chad says of Marshall doesn't stop with all of it, he is making me stay home. Of course I won't listen to him. I can't disappoint my fans and I can't let them find out._

_

* * *

_

**Told you it was short. Sorry but next chapter will be out soon. Please review about my writing skills and not just I love it or Update please. Although I love all reviews, I need criticism to be a better writer. Oh and any mistakes please tell me. R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay I decided Sonny's POV will be mostly no names. Everyone else will have names. This chapter is a filler. Next I will get into baby names and media drama. And Sonny will be in the second tri which means food cravings and mood swings. Anyway check out my other stories while you are at it and don't forget to review. I don't own anything**

11 weeks

Grady watched Sonny ran to the bathroom for the fifth time. Marshall shook his head and called cut. Nico sighed as Tawni and Zora opened up the window for the fifth time. Tawni started to take out her phone to call Chad but Nico stopped her.

"Sonny, doesn't want him to worry, remember? I'll go check on her," Nico said starting to walk out.

"No, I will, Nico. You did last time," Grady said backing out. He went to the bathroom and knocked. "Sonny, are you okay?"

He heard the toilet flush then the water run. "Yes, Grady, I'm fine. Just give me a minute," She said.

Grady sighed. He wasn't happy about this but he didn't want to see Sonny get an abortion or an adoption. He also wasn't happy about what Chip Drama Pants did to her but he knew he was trying to fix it. He made her eat right, he never wore that cologne any more, and he was always there for her. Grady trust Chad now. He didn't think he could until now.

Sonny came out with her hair in a messy bun. She smiled at Grady when he handed her some gum. She popped it in her mouth then followed Grady back on set.

***

"Cooper! Where are you?" The littlest Random yelled, bursting onto Mackenzie Falls. "Cooper, get your drama butt over here right now!"

Chad looked up from reading the script to see Skyler and Ferguson trying to hold Zora back. He looked at them confused.

"Cooper, I swear if they don't let me go, I will hunt you all down!" She cried.

"Guys, put her down," Chad said nervously.

The guys put her down and fixed their ties. Zora glared at the two who then ran away.

"Stupid dramas," Zora muttered. "Anyway, Cooper, I'm here to talk about Sonny."

"What about her? Is she okay?" Chad said worriedly.

"She's fine. I just wanted to give you a piece of my mind," Zora said inching closer to him.

Chad backed up. "Sky, Ferg, Port, can you come here please?"

Portlyn, who was getting make up done, came up to him, dragging the boys. "What's up, Chad?"

"If she goes for the face, stop her," Chad said backing up even more.

"I won't hurt you, Cooper. I just wanted to say thanks. You've been helping out a lot and if you left like most teenage boys then she won't be so calm about it. You are great to her and I'm really grateful for that. Thanks, Cooper," Zora said.

Chad sighed in relief. "Thank God! Anyway, thanks, Zora, that means a lot to me. Sonny is okay right?"

"She's fine. Well, I got to go. We are filming about three episodes a week along with our regular live one. I can't be late or Marshall will kill me. Bye, Cooper," Zora said walking away.

"So why were we needed?" Skyler asked.

Portlyn sighed annoyed. "Sky, you are suppose to be one of his best friends which means you need to protect him. Zora is scary."

"Like you," Ferguson muttered.

Portlyn growled at him. The boys backed up. Chad shuddered, not hearing anyone growl before. He went over to Portlyn and led her to his dressing room.

"Portlyn, growling, really?" Chad asked.

"Sorry, but those so called friends are so annoying," Portlyn said. "Anyway, that was sweet of Zora, seeing as she usually attacks us."

Chad shrugged. "Yeah, the Randoms have been giving me that treatment a lot."

Portlyn nodded. "Oh, I brought this outfit for the baby. It's for a girl so it better be a girl. Give it to Sonny for me please."

"Sure. We need clothes. Babies are expensive. My dad and I were going though the expenses last night. We set up a college account already too. Diapers are what so expensive," Chad said.

"Aww, that's sweet. Did you tell Sonny yet?" Portlyn asked.

"No. I'm telling her tonight with her mom. My parents, her mom, her, and me are all having dinner tonight to talk about everything," Chad said.

"You are amazing just like Zora said," Portlyn said.

***

She never dressed up anymore. She felt too bad everyday. But tonight was a special case. Her best friend made her wear skinny jeans and nice top. She wouldn't let her wear boots though. She thinks she will hurt herself and her little 'niece'. She pulled her up half up as her mom called her. They were going over to his place tonight. Her mom had mentioned something about money but she wasn't really listening when she told her. She was throwing up during that. Her mom called her again. She ran out, excited to see her boyfriend again.

They arrived at his house, talking occasionally about what's going to happen. He opened the door, greeted her mom, and kissed her cheek.

"Connie, Sonny, come in," His mom said from the living room.

They followed him into the living room where his dad was sitting with paperwork around him.

"Wow," She said sitting by him and looking at his dad.

"Babies are expensive, Sonny," His dad said. "Chad and I've been trying to work everything out. I already started a college account and an account for diapers, clothes, furniture, and everything else the baby will need."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that, Chase," Her mom said.

"Yes, we did," His mom said. "And we are paying for Sonny's doctor bills. It was Chad's fault too so he will pay."

"Aww, thank you," She said hugging him.

He nodded. "Oh, Portlyn gave me this to give to you," He said pulling out a pink baby outfit with a bib.

"Aww, Mom, look how cute it is! But what if it's a boy?"

"It's a girl, Sonny," Her mom and his mom said.

She giggled. "I have to thank her tomorrow. She is so sweet. Tawni is starting to buy clothes too although she refuses to give them to me. Something about a baby shower is her reason."

"Oh, we are paying for the baby shower," Her mom said "And this is my daughter so we will pay for furniture."

"Okay, so that's pretty much it," His dad said. "Our granddaughter/son will have a great life."

She smiled and leaned into him. This moment was perfect.


	7. Note

**A/N: Hey guys, Check-It-Out93 here, formly Who_I_Am93. **

**Sorry but this isn't an update but I have good news, updates in May!!!**

**Well towards the end of May.**

**I'm sorry but I have show choir, AP Exams, and end of year exams.**

**But as soon as they are done, updates!**

**I would have them this week but my dad but a password on the computer**

**And I'm going to visit a college. **

**Well until May.**

**Peace**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, guys I'm back. And guess what...nobody? Okay well this story hit 30 reviews! You guys made my day. Now can you get me to fifty? Thanks to everyone who wished me luck on my exams. I think I did good. But I don't want to jinx myself so knock on wood. Now that school is over, I will update as much as I can and finish this story along with JONAS on Deck with a Chance. But don't worry there will be a sequel to this story. So I want a banner for this story so if any has in good sites, tell me or wants to make one please PM me. Anyway reviewers (which might take awhile):**

**cullengal101: Thank you! I think I did pretty good. Thanks for reviewing.**

**karonic illness: That is the point of it. Have you ever read All the Pretty Horses by Cormac McCarthy? That book is like this. After reading it, I was inspired my him. You should read it. And I am proof reading but usually it's computer mistakes or I don't look at the keys. Thanks for telling me. I will work on it.**

**lolalicecullenlmfao: Thanks for reviewing!**

**monkey87: Here's what you've been waiting for.**

**Italiapen112: Thank you! **

**amfabulous: I will. I'm going to update a lot and try to finish it this summer but there will be a sequel **

**EllietheDisneyfreak: Aww thank you! **

**RomeoSAvemethis loveisdifficult : I will update more and keep reading!**

**Kami and Rose: Thank you!**

**And everyone else who reviewed and favorited: Thank you so much!**

**Oh I don't own anything. That's all Disney.**

Week 16

"And that's a wrap," Marshall said.

The cast clapped and hugged Sonny. She grinned.

"C'mon let's go to the Prop House," Tawni said leading her away. The others ran ahead.

"Guys, what's going on?" She asked as Tawni handed her a blindfold.

"Just put this on and don't peak," Tawni said making sure she couldn't see then leading her into the Prop House. There was a sign that said 'Good Luck, Sonny and Chad.' "Okay, take off your blindfold!"

Sonny took it off and gasped. She went over to the cake and smiled. "Thank you so much, guys!"

"Well, we wanted to make your last day special," Nico said.

"But don't hesitate to come visit us," Tawni said. "We'll miss you too much."

"Aww, you guys are so sweet!" She cried hugging Tawni. "But why does the sign say 'Sonny and Chad?'"

"Because it was ours and Mack Falls idea. And Chad will need just as much luck as you," Nico answered. "They were suppose to be here but I guess they're running a little late."

About that time, the Mack Falls cast came in, Chad in the lead. Sonny smiled at him and ran to hug him.

"Isn't this the sweetest thing?" She asked. "Look at the cake and presents. Wait- presents?" She turned to Tawni who shrugged. "Tawni!"

"I'm sorry. My mom was getting annoyed with all the clothes but this is only half of them. The rest I will give to you at your baby shower. Which will be March 13, so mark your calendar," Tawni said. "Now sit down."

The party was like a mini baby shower. Tawni had given them several baby clothes, all for girls, and Portlyn had given them all boy baby clothes. The boys gave them a piece of cake and then cried telling her not to leave. But she had no choice. She was starting to get a baby bump and her favorite pair of jeans were getting tight. She was overjoyed when Tawni gave her a bag full of cute maternity clothes. She hugged everyone goodbye, promising to visit as much as she could.

* * *

_Hum, this one would work_, she thought looking at the white crib online. _But no pink. It would have to be purple._

"And in other news: Tawni Hart was seen shopping for baby clothes. What could this mean?"

She looked up from her laptop to the TV screen to see a picture of Tawni buying a purple blanket. She groaned. She was able to get away from the press without any rumors but now her best friend will be accused of being pregnant instead of her. That was the one thing she hated about Hollywood. You couldn't go anywhere without rumors coming up. She sighed and texted Tawni, telling her to shop online from now on. She didn't want her to be hurt.

"Hey, honey, what are you looking at?" Her mother asked sitting down next to her.

"Oh, at a nursery suite. Look how cute it is," She said showing her mother.

"I thought Tawni said no to pink that purple is the new pink," Her mother said scrolling down.

"She did but it comes in purple see. I love it! Could you bookmark it for me? I'm going to get some peanut butter and Oreos," She said standing up and going to the kitchen.

"Oo, grab me some. I haven't had those since I was pregnant with you," Her mother called from the kitchen.

"Okay," She said grabbing two spoons, the peanut butter jar, and the bag of Oreos. She came back out and changed the channel, not wanting to listen to any more rumors.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" He said kissing her cheek and handing her a small box.

She grinned and opened it. "Oh, it's beautiful! Thank you!" She cried touching the heart locket. "Put it on me."

He nodded and took the necklace from her. She lifted her hair and he clasped it together. "Perfect," He said kissing her.

"Okay, now it's time for my present," Her mom said. "Come on, follow me."

She stood up, took his hand, and followed her mother confused. _Why is my present in the Cooper's house? _she thought. Her mother stopped by the room next to Chad's. "Okay, go in."

She opened the door and gasped. The room was painted soft lavender. There was a white crib on one wall and a dresser on the other. There was a white rocking chair with a purple blanket over it by the window. The bedding of the crib was the same color with a darker trim. There was two pillows, one shaped like a flower, the other a square. The quilt had diamonds with butterflies and flowers.

"It's beautiful!" She cried.

His parents came into the room. "We all did it," His mother said.

"Thank you!" She cried hugging her mother then his parents. "I love it!"

"I'm glad," Her mother said. "We figured Chad would want to help out so you can move here but I want frequent visits."

"Of course, Mom," She said hugging her. "But we don't know if it's a girl or a boy yet."

"It's a girl, Sonny," Her mother and his mother said at the same time.

* * *

She was in her sixth month and starting to show. She started wearing the clothes Tawni had gotten her. She was so glad Tawni was a fashion diva. She sat at home with her ice cream in one hand and the remote in the other. She was listening to yet another rumor about Chad seeing another girl. She knew for a fact that was his sister who came in last week. She sighed and turned off the TV. She picked up the phone and pressed 3 for Chad.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, how's filming?"

"_Boring. How are you?"_

"Bored. Nothings on."

"_Well, I'll be there in a couple hours with my mom. Oh she brought about twenty new outfits and all for girls!"_

She laughed. "Chad, honey, we find out today then my mom and your mom will be either right or wrong."

He laughed. _"Okay. My dad wants to go too but he can't. He's taking my sister to the airport. Finally!"_

"You're terrible!" She said laughing. "Ow." She grabbed her stomach.

"_What? What is it? I'm coming over!"_

"It's fine. She's just kicking, Chad, I'm fine."

"_Thank God. You scared me, Sonny."_

"I'm sorry."

"_Aww, I didn't get to feel her."_

"Chad?"

"_Yeah?"_

"You said she!"

He groaned and she heard his watch beep. _"I got to go. I'll pick you up in a couple hours. Bye, I love you."_

"Love you too." She heard the dial tone then put her phone down. She took a big spoonful of her cookie dough ice cream.

* * *

The doctor came in beaming. "Ready to find out if you having a little girl or boy?"

She nodded squeezing his hand.

"Alright," The doctor squeezed gel on her stomach and turn the screen to them. "Well, this little baby is as healthy as can be and congrats, Mom and Dad, you're having a girl!"

She squealed and kissed him. "Aww, she's beautiful!"

"I told you, Chad," Her mother said laughing.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, Ms. M. I'm okay with girl."

"Good, 'cause now you have two girls," She said beaming.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I can live with that."

* * *

**So that's what you've been waiting for. Who's glad they're having a girl? Show hands! Me too. I have a challenge for you: try to guess the baby's name. I'll give you a hint: Her middle name is either Chad or Sonny's name. That's all I'm giving you. Oh if you are confused with dates, calendar on profile. Picture on nursery will be on profile soon. So go check it out. Then check out JONAS on Deck with a Chance, my one shot, and two new stories coming soon. Here's a summary for my faithful readers:**

**Sonny with a Chance of an All-nighter: Sonny finds out her cast has never pulled an all-nighter before. When she goes to Marshall for permission, he tells her Mackenzie Falls has to come. Join the two cast in a night filled with karaoke, Truth or Dare, pranks, scary movies, sugar highs, and more. **

**No title yet (after reading summary, if anyone has an idea of a title, please tell me): We've all read Sonny gets pregnant (my story) or Tawni but what happens when Sonny's friend Lucy gets pregnant. Join Sonny and Chad as they try to help Lucy while thinking about their lives as well.**

**So those will be out soon and look for updates on JONAS on Deck with a Chance (man that's long). So who heard that Jemi is no more? I knew this would happen. I said in my note on my one shot Foosball Drama, that they would be like nah we are just friends. Man, I am a genius! Haha jk. So maybe Stemi will be something. Who knows. Well I should shut up now. Everyone who read this, yall are real troopers. Well, peace out suckas!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, so I decided there will be ten chapters which means only two more left. But never fear there will be a sequel! But this story has had over 6,000 hits, 37 reviews, 44 favs, and 56 alerts! You guys are amazing! Maybe we can get to 50 before it ends *hint, hint*. Anyway reviewers first:**

**CAEH1995: Thank you!**

**EllietheDisneyfreak: Aww thank you and next week I will probably finish then sequel will be out soon.**

**MirandaKP: Thank you and great ideas, I will keep them in mind. Middle name correct. First name sorry. The first name is just random. You will find out the name in this chapter. Keep reading!**

**kami and rose: Thank you and the end is soon, unfortunately. I'm going to miss this story as much as my readers will probably more. That's why there is a sequel.**

**monkey87: Thank you and here is the next chapter. You're next wait want be long.**

**lolalicecullenlmfao: Thank you! The all nighter is up right now. Check it out. The other up later next week.**

**Majorcarterwannabe: Haha I love that title. It just might be it.**

**Now a shout out to ****EllietheDisneyfreak, my first reviewer and reviewed for every chapter except 7 since it wasn't a chapter. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the baby.**

Week 27.

"Tawni! Tawni! Tawni!" She cried rushing in her dressing room.

Tawni looked up at her, clearly noticing her little baby bump in her yellow sundress. "Sonny, you aren't supposed to be here!"

"I know but we're having a girl!" She cried showing her the ultrasound picture.

Tawni grabbed the picture. "Yay! I'm going to have a niece to spoil!" She cried jumping up and down.

"Actually, Chad and I have been talking about it and will you be her godmother?" She asked hopeful.

"Really? Oh my gosh, I would love too! Thank you, Sonny," Tawni said wiping her eyes.

"Aww, Tawn, are you crying?" She asked.

"No."

Sonny smiled and pulled her best friend in for a hug.

Tawni pulled away. "Come on, let's go tell everyone else."

Sonny giggled and ran after Tawni to the prop house. Nico and Grady were playing a video game while Zora was working on her new invention. "Hey, guys," She said.

"Sonny!" They cried coming to hug her.

"Oh, wait, did we hurt the baby?" Grady asked pulling away.

"No, I can still hug," She said.

"What are you doing here? What if someone saw you? It is noticeable now, Sonny," Zora said.

"I have some news. Look!" She cried giving them the picture.

"What is this?"

"Is this suppose to be inside you?"

"Still looks like an animal to me."

Sonny sighed. "Look at what is say."

The three of them brought it closer to their faces trying to read the tiny writing.

"What does it say?"

"It looks like girf."

"Idiots, it says girl! Sonny and Chad are having a girl!" Zora cried then went to hug Sonny. "I glad too. Maybe she will be just like you."

Sonny beamed and hugged Zora. "Thanks, Zora. As long as she has Chad's eyes."

"A girl!" The boys cried. "Aww! Congrats, Sonny!"

"Told you," Zora said. "Now hand it over."

"Wait, you guys made bets?" Sonny asked her cast.

"Just the boys and Zora did and the Falls. Nico and Grady said boy along with Ferguson and Skyler. Marta, Chastity, Portlyn, and Zora said girl. I said girl too but I didn't bet," Tawni explained as Zora collected her ten dollars from the boys.

"Now I have to get money from the Falls boys," Zora said walking off.

Sonny took the picture from the boys. "Wait, Zora, I have to go see Chad."

The two arrived at Mackenzie Falls, watching the end of the scene. Chad grinned and walked over as soon as the director called cut. He kissed her cheek.

"Hey, what are you doing here? You aren't suppose to be here," He said.

"I wanted to tell my cast the good news and I wanted to see you. Zora has some money to collect," She said motioning to Zora who was collecting money from Ferguson and Skyler. "Your cast and my cast made a bet on if we were having a girl or a boy."

"Of course they did," He said watching the boys give money to Chastity, Marta, and Portlyn. "Well, it's lunch time. Want to go have a picnic like we use to?"

"Same spot?"

"Of course."

"Let's go."

* * *

"What do think of the name Olivia?"

"Wasn't that a little kids show?"

"No to that. Alice?"

"I'm not naming my kid after a vampire."

"What about after your mother, Candice?"

"I love my mom but never like her name."

"Lily."

"No."

"Okay. What names did you come up with?"

"I like Ava and Sophie."

"Oo, Ava Grace."

"I don't like it anymore."

"Chad!"

"What?"

"Nevermind. What about Alexandra?"

"Too common."

"Elizabeth?"

"Again, too common. Let's name her something that is heard but not all the time."

"Well, I've always liked Morgan."

"Morgan. Morgan Munroe. Cute."

"No, Chad. Morgan Cooper."

"But, Sonny, I don't want her last name to be Cooper until we're married."

"Chad, have you been carrying her for seven months?"

"No."

"Then her last name is Cooper. I don't care if we aren't married yet but we will be so why go through all that legal stuff then. It's Cooper."

"Fine, it's Cooper. Now can I chose her middle name?"

"Of course."

"Allison."

"Chad."

"I want her to have her mother's name."

"That's so sweet. Morgan Allison Cooper. MAC. Perfect."

"Mac, haha."

"Chad?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Sonny?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

* * *

Seven months down, two to go. She was glad too as she hung all the clothes in Morgan's nursery at Chad's house. Her baby shower was later today. She wanted to organize this before they got more. She put up the last of the oneies then went to Chad's room to change. She had moved some of her stuff in his room and will move the rest after Morgan is born. Chad was buttoning his shirt when she came in.

"Hey," She said going to kiss his cheek.

"Hi," He said pecking her lips then bent down to her stomach. "Hi, Morgan."

She grinned then went to his extra closet and got out the maternity dress Tawni picked out. It came to her knees with a black skirt then a tank like top that was white (http:/ www. target. com/ Lange-Target-Maternity-Scoop-Dress/dp/B0034YLFR6/ref=br_1_9?ie=UTF8&frombrowse=1&qid=1276196741&searchView=list&sr=1-9&node=1293427011&searchRank=pmrank&searchPage=1&rh=&sessionID=191-3088004-1344922&searchSize=30&searchBinNameList=purchasing_channel%2Cstyle_name%2Csleeve_type%2Ccollar_style-bin%2Clifestyle-bin%2Ctarget_com_size-bin%2Ctarget_com_primary_color-bin%2Cprice%2Ctarget_com_brand-bin). She slipped it on then her black flats. She pulled her hair half up then turned to Chad.

"Ready?" She asked.

Chad rolled his sleeves up half way then nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Sonny finished the last of the presents then looked around the room one more time. Tawni held it the prop house but completely decorated it. There were purple balloons, the cake was purple, everything purple. They had played games such as each person would cut a string to see how big they think Sonny is. Tawni had won. The presents were great. Tawni gave her more clothes and a baby swing. Portlyn gave her clothes, blankets, and toiletries. Chastity and Marta gave her two diaper bags: one for her that looked like a purse and was purple and one for Chad that was simple and black. Ferguson and Skyler gave her diapers, a purple Pack 'n Play, purple bedding, and toiletries. Nico, Grady, and Zora gave her a purple stroller. Chad, determined to give her something, gave her Graco Flip It Travel System – Pagoda, but of course it was purple.

"Thank you," She said to everyone. "I love everything."

Tawni hugged her again. "Want anything to eat?"

"Those strawberries look good. And so does that cake," She said.

"You and your cravings. I'll get it," Chad said kissing her cheek then leaving.

Tawni sat in his seat. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, thank you, Tawni," Sonny said.

"That's what best friends are for. Just wait, in less then a month, my little niece will be here," Tawni said.

"Tawni, she's your goddaughter."

"Too long. She will call me Aunt Tawni," She said as Chad came back.

"Thanks again, Tawni."

* * *

Two weeks until due date: May 14

"Tawni, why are we doing this?" She asked balancing her popcorn on her belly. She shifted uncomfortably. She has been uncomfortable all day.

"Because after Morgan is born, you'll be too busy with her and practically be married! These are your last weeks single! We need to drool over these stars!" Tawni answered.

She shook her head as Tawni turned on Pirates of the Caribbean. "Fine, we'll drool," She said rolling her eyes.

"Yay!"

*Four hours later*

He came in her apartment to find her and Tawni asleep. He covered them up then sat down in the chair. She woke up, sitting up quickly. "Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded slowly then shook her head. She stood up and went to the bathroom. He waited then stood up quickly when she came back in. "Chad, I think my water just broke."

He paled. "What should we do? I have to call your mom and my parent. I need to get you to the hospital but my car isn't safe enough. Tawni, wake up!"

Tawni jerked awake. "What? What is it?"

"Sonny's water broke!" He cried in a panic.

"What? Okay, calm down, Chad. You need to be calm for Sonny. Sonny, just breath and sit. I'll go get your bag. We'll take my car."

He nodded as Tawni left. He helped her sit down then rubbed her back. "It's okay."

"I'm scared," She admitted.

"I'll be with you the whole time."

**A/N: Next chapter, we will meet Morgan Allison Cooper. Who's excited? *Raise hands* I'm going to miss this story. **

**Now I need help. I can't decide on a title for the sequel. Either: Three Little Words or Four Little Words. I'm putting a poll on profile that will be open until the first chapter of the sequel which will be in two weeks. So you have two weeks to vote. Also those who read JODWAC, I need quiz questions. And lastly still need title. I have ideas but I still can't decide. Winner will get a special shout it and could appear in the story (I can work it in). Here's the summary.**

**No title yet (after reading summary, if anyone has an idea of a title, please tell me): We've all read Sonny gets pregnant (my story) or Tawni but what happens when Sonny's friend Lucy gets pregnant. Join Sonny and Chad as they try to help Lucy while thinking about their lives as well. Lucy, pregnant, alone, and no where to go comes to Hollywood to live with Hollywood's It Couple, Sonny and Chad. Confused, Lucy gets involved with the wrong crowd. Sonny must save her while at the same time plan her wedding. Join Channy and Lucy on an adventure like no other. Coming Summer 2010.**

**So far I have: Sonny and Chad's Pregnant Adventure, Lucy's Little One, Lucy's Little Life, Lucy's Little Love, Gift of a Friend, What Friends Are For, Life With Hollywood's It Couple, and Two Stars and A Friend. Need more ideas please. **

**So check out my other stories. Check out my oneshots. Check out my profile. Check out my poll. Check out my photobucket. Check out my twitter. Check out Falling for the Falls Sunday. Check out next week for updates. Check out me checking out.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's the second to last chapter, guys. I'm sad now :(. But the exciting news is you get to meet Baby Morgan and a sequel will be coming. Which reminds me go vote on my poll. I need a title. Choices are Three Little Words or Four Little Words. Who watched Falling for the Falls part 2 last night? It was amazing and so cute! Everyone must vote for SWAC on the Teen Choice Awards and Sterling and Demi. Go vote and vote everyday. We want SWAC, Sterling, and Demi to win! Now! Anyway back to story: this story has 7854 hits, 44 reviews, 47 favs, and 61 alerts. You guys make me smile. Reviewers time:**

**EllietheDisneyfreak: Thank you one of most frequent reviewers!**

**peaceluhver: I know I'm cruel. I just had to do that lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

**monkey87: Thank you another one of most frequent reviewers!**

**cahills1411: Oh my gosh, really? That is so cool. I always loved the name Morgan and I though Ava Grace was always the cutest! Thanks for reviewing and check out my other stories.**

**mrpuppy: Thanks for the idea. I'm def writing that one down. Thanks for reviewing**

**Ohmyjonas123456: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. And I will def check out your story. And for the title, writing it down**

**MirandaKP: Thanks for reviewing and another vote for Three Little Words. Thank you!**

**I don't own anything**

May 14, 10:00 PM

"Hello, Miss Munroe, how are you?" The doctor asked coming in.

Sonny sighed, sick of people asking how she was. She had been in this bed for six hours. "I've been better."

"Good. Let's take a look at your progress…Only 5 centimeters dilated. Pretty good. I'll be back in a few hours," He said leaving.

She groaned then laid back. She closed her eyes, listening to Morgan's heartbeat. She heard Chad come back in. She opened her eyes to see him holding a cup of ice cubes.

"Hey, Sonshine, how-"

"Do NOT ask me how I am," She demanded taking the ice cubes.

"I was just going to ask how far along," He said sitting down next to her.

"Oh. I'm sorry I snapped, it's just I've been in here for six hours and only dilated to 5!" She cried.

"I'm sorry I did this to you," He said guilty.

She smiled and took his hand in hers. "I forgive you just don't leave me, ever." She kissed his hand and handed back the ice cubes.

"And I love you and in a few hours, I will love our daughter even more," He said putting his hand on her stomach.

Sonny smiled as her mom came in with a diaper bag.

"I'm back," Connie said. "It wasn't ready so I had to wait an hour so they could finish it but tada!" She pulled out a pink blanket with MAC spelled out. "Now I know Tawni said no pink but my granddaughter has to have something pink."

"Mom, it's perfect. Thank you," She said hugging her mom.

* * *

May 15, 12:00 AM

Tawni sighed and put away her seventh magazine. She took out her cell phone, checked the time, and then put it up. She looked around at her cast and the Mack Falls cast. Zora was asleep in the very uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Grady was playing his new Game Guy. Nico was talking quietly to Marta, trying not to wake Zora. Skyler and Ferguson were playing a game. Chastity was reading the latest Nicholas Sparks book. Portlyn left to get coffee for everyone with Marshall. Tawni drummed her fingers against her thigh just as Chad walked up. She stood up.

"Well?" She asked.

"She is 7 centimeters dilated. She's getting an epidural right now," Chad told her just as the others walked up.

"And you aren't in there with her why?" Nico asked crossing his arms.

"Because I can't handle needles. I tried but I almost passed out," Chad explained. "Plus have you seen the needle they use? It's huge."

"She's okay right?" Tawni asked concerned.

"She's fine. She wants to see you after the epidural," Chad said.

"Of course," Tawni said. She watched him run a hand through his hair and nervously rub the back of his neck. "Do you need anything?"

"Coffee would be nice but just water. Sonny isn't allowed to have anything," He said.

Tawni nodded. "You need to be awake for Sonny. Portlyn and Marshall went to get everyone coffee well except Zora. She crashed an hour ago."

"Fine. I'll take a cup," Chad said giving in just as Portlyn and Marshall walked up, Portlyn carrying one holder, Marshall carrying two.

"Hey, Chad. Any progress?" Portlyn asked handing him a cup of coffee.

"Dilated to seven and is getting an epidural," Chad told her. "I'm going to go back now. Tawni, you coming?"

Tawni nodded taking two cups of coffee, one for her and one for Ms. Munroe. She followed to her room. Sonny was lying down, trying to sleep. Trying being the key word. She looked at Tawni when she entered and smiled. Tawni smiled back, handing Ms. Munroe her coffee.

"Oh, honey, you look terrible," Tawni teased sitting in a chair next to her.

"Thanks, Tawn," Sonny said pouting.

"I know you will hate me if I ask you but how are you?" Tawni asked.

"Better now that I have a needle in my spine," Sonny answered.

Tawni giggled. "Glad you still have your sense of humor," She said. "Everyone is still awake and waiting very patiently for Morgan to come out well except Zora. She crashed."

"In the waiting room chairs? How?" Sonny asked.

"That's what I've been wondering."

"I'm glad you're here, Tawni," Sonny said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

May 15, 2:00 AM

Chad paced nervously outside Sonny's room as the two casts and Marshall walked up. Tawni put her hand on his shoulder to stop his pacing. "I'm not ready to be a father," Chad admitted to the two casts.

"You'll be fine," Tawni assured him.

The nurse came out. "Mr. Cooper, she's ready and she wants you."

He nodded and went inside her room.

* * *

May 15, 2:15 AM

Chad went back into the room to find Sonny sitting up with her legs up.

"Chad," She cried reaching out.

Chad took a deep breath then went over. "I'm here."

She grabbed his hand as he sat behind her back. Connie stood on the other side, rubbing circles in her palm.

The doctor came in. "Okay, Sonny, are you ready to be a Mother?"

Sonny breathed heavily shaking her head. Chad rubbed her back, whispering reassuring words.

"Alright, Sonny, push…One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten…Okay, relax…alright, push…one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten…relax."

Chad stood up as Sonny laid her head down. Chad wiped her forehead. "You're doing great," He whispered.

"Okay, Sonny…one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten…and relax…one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten…relax. One big push and we should see the head. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten and you're crowning. Relax."

Sonny breathed a sigh of relief and laid her head down.

"You're almost there, Sonshine," Chad whispered.

"Alright, Sonny, a few more."

A few minutes later, Sonny heard a small cry. She laid down, laughing slightly.

"Congratulations, here's your little girl," The doctor said holding up Morgan for Sonny to see. "Would you like to cut the cord, Dad?"

Chad nodded and went over to cut the cord. The nurse wrapped up Morgan and handed her to Sonny. Sonny beamed at Chad kissed her head. Connie kissed Sonny's head then Morgan's. The nurse came back and took Morgan to get her measurements and get her cleaned up. Chad followed, watching his baby girl.

"I'll go tell everyone," Connie said kissing Sonny one more time.

* * *

May 15, 2:45 AM

Tawni waited patiently outside the room. Nico and Grady sat down across from the door. Zora had her head in Nico's lap, not happy about being woken up. The Mack Falls cast sat by Grady, talking quietly. Marshall stood next to Tawni, drinking his second cup of coffee.

"Still no baby?" Grady called out.

Tawni shook her head putting her ear up to the door.

Chase and Candice came up to them.

"Are we too late?" Candice asked. They had left at 10:00 to get sleep and call Chad's sister.

Tawni shook her head then listened more closely. Finally she heard a cry. Tawni squealed. "We have a baby!"

Chad's parents rejoiced as Nico, Grady, Skyler, and Ferguson did a dance. Zora hugged Tawni. A few minutes later, Connie came out beaming.

"She's perfect," Connie said. "She's getting cleaned up along with Sonny."

"How is Sonny?" Tawni asked.

"She's fine. Resting now but can't stop smiling. Chad is beaming like a new father should and watching everything they do to her," Connie said. "They're going to be fine."

**A/N: Baby Morgan is here which means one more chapter and it's going to be loong. It will out later this week so vote for the sequel title. Also later will be updates on Sonny with a Chance of an All Nighter and JODWAC. Why do I have such long titles? Anyway here is a calender if you are confused:**

**Sep. 30- Sonny finds out she's pregnant**

**Oct. 1-5- Sonny tells Chad. Sonny and Chad tell their parents, cast, and Mr. Condor**

**Oct. 17- Sonny goes to doctor first time**

**Nov. 2- The Randoms accept Chad. Sonny and Chad discuss money with their parents.**

**Dec. 7- Sonny's last day at the studio**

**Dec. 25- Christmas. Nursery is given to Sonny and Chad at Chad's house.**

**Feb. 19- Sonny and Chad find out the baby is a girl.**

**Feb. 22- Sonny tells her cast. Chad tells his cast. Sonny and Chad discuss baby names.**

**Mar. 13- Baby shower**

**May 14- Sonny's water breaks**

**May 15- Morgan is born.**

**There you have it. I know I was getting a little confused.**

**So check out you telling me you fav part about FFTF2 in your review. Check out Teen Choice Awards and Vote for SWAC as fav TV Comedy. Check out Sterling for fav TV Comedy Actor. Check out Demi for fav TV Comedy Actress. Check out how much we want them to win. Check out swactweets on Twitter to learn more about our favorite show on Disney. Check out my profile. Check out my poll. Check out my photobucket. Check out my stories. Check out my twitter. Check out me checking out.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well guys, this story has come to an end. I'm going to miss it. I want to thank my 50 reviewers, the 9627 hits, 55 favs, and 68 alerts! Amazing! You guys are awesome! Now I don't own anything except Morgan.**

May 15, 3:30 AM

The nurse smiled and handed Morgan to Sonny. She was cleaned up with a pink hat on. She was measured. She was perfect. Sonny beamed and took her little girl in her arms. Chad sat beside her and stroked Morgan's cheek then kissed her forehead.

"She's beautiful," He said.

Sonny beamed. "She's perfect."

Connie came in and smiled at the sight. "Chad, your parents want to come in."

Chad nodded, not taking his eyes off of Morgan.

Connie smiled and left. A few seconds later, Chad's parents came in. Candice came up to the new family, looking at Morgan.

"Aww, she's beautiful. Let me hold my granddaughter," Candice said reaching out.

Sonny handed Morgan over.

"What did you name her?" Chase asked as Morgan grabbed on to his finger.

"Morgan Allison Cooper," Chad answered.

Candice beamed then cooed at her granddaughter. "She is perfect in every way, her name, her face, her fingers, her toes…"

Sonny laughed a tired laugh.

Chase looked at her and Chad. "I think they're tired, Candice. Let's give them some time alone."

Candice nodded, kissed Morgan's forehead, gave her to Chad, kissed Sonny, and then left with Chase.

Chad smiled. "Good, they're gone. You look exhausted, babe. Go to sleep. I'll watch her."

"Chad, please, I'm fine," She said yawning and closing her eyes.

He chuckled. "Oh, yeah, you're totally fine. Sleep."

She laid her head on her pillow and few minutes later, she was sound asleep.

Chad kissed her head then sat down in the rocking chair with Morgan. He looked at his daughter who also asleep. He kissed her head then held her close, protecting her from the world.

* * *

May 15, 1:00 PM

"Aww, she has your nose!" Tawni exclaimed over the newborn in her arms.

"My nose?" Sonny wondered wrinkling her own nose. "Thanks, Tawni."

"Sweetie, I'm kidding," Tawni said rocking Morgan. "You look great, by the way. Refreshed and clean."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Thanks, again, Tawni." But she knew Tawni was right. She was able to sleep until 9:30 and take a shower. She also tried to send Chad home but he refused, staying up until 4:00, making sure Morgan was okay in the nursery. Then waking up at 9:00, checking on her again. When Sonny was in the shower, he stayed with Morgan. He finally got in the shower just now.

"Sweetie, you know that was a good thing. How's Chad?" Tawni asked fixing Morgan's pink hat.

"He's good but refuses to leave my or Morgan's side. He didn't go to sleep until 4:00 when they took Morgan to the nursery," Sonny said.

Tawni smiled the cooed at Morgan. "You're daddy is just so protective but sweet."

Sonny laughed, sitting up straighter in the bed. "Yeah, he is."

Nico, Grady, and Zora came in, each carrying a bag. Nico went to Sonny and kissed her forehead. He put the bag by Tawni then took Morgan.

"You look great, Sonny," Nico said rocking Morgan back and forth in his arms. "Very rested."

"We brought you, Chad, Tawni, and your mom Burger King," Grady said handing her a bag. "We figured the food here wasn't good."

"Thank you," Sonny said taking out her cheeseburger as Zora handed her a large cup of Coke. "Thanks, Zora."

"Where are Chad and your mom anyway?" Nico asked taking Tawni's seat as she sat at the end of Sonny's bed.

"Chad's in the shower and Mom went home to take one. He'll be out soon and she should be back later," Sonny answered eating a fry.

Grady got out Chad's food and set it on the table by Sonny then did the same to her mom's. "You eating later, Nico?"

"Yeah, just let spoil my goddaughter a little more," Nico answered.

Sonny grinned, knowing that choosing Nico and Tawni as Morgan's godparents was the best idea. She took another fry as Chad came out of the bathroom, refreshed and awake.

"Hey, guys," He said seeing the food. "Yum, food." He grabbed his then sat on the bed with Sonny. "Thanks, Nico, Grady, and Zora."

"We figured you would starve if we didn't bring you any," Zora said. "Hey, Sonny, can I turn on the TV?"

Sonny nodded and handed her the remote attach to the bed.

Zora turned it on, flipping it to Tween Weekly. "Have to get Morgan started on her gossip early," She said.

Sonny rolled her eyes but listened to Santiago.

"_And in latest news, Sonny Munroe hasn't been seen in three months. Where is she? We caught up with her co-star, Tawni Hart, for answers._

"_Tawni, where is Sonny?"_

"_She's in Wisconsin for a much needed vacation."_

"_For three months?"_

"_Yes, now no further questions."_

"_Tawni Hart was making her way to the studio for live filming. What about Hollywood's Favorite Couple, Channy? Are they still together with Sonny in Wisconsin? When we asked Chad, he told us and I quote "Sonny and I are still together. We just have some things that need to be figured out." I'm Santiago Heraldo with your tween news saying: What happened to Sonny Munroe?"_

Sonny groaned, burying her head in Chad's shoulder. "Turn it off, Zora," She mumbled.

Zora turned it off, putting the remote back. "I'm sorry, Sonny, if I knew that-"

"Zora, it's fine," Sonny said as Chad rubbed her back. "They'll find out eventually."

"Well, how about those Lakers?" Nico asked breaking the awkwardness.

* * *

May 15, 6:00 PM

"Hey, kiddo, how you feeling?" Marshall asked coming in the room.

Sonny was sitting up with Morgan lying on the bed between her legs as Sonny tried to change her. "Hey, Marshall. I'm great and so is Morgan," Sonny said finishing Morgan then buttoning her up. She picked her up. "There we go."

"Where's Chad?" Marshall asked sitting down.

"He went with Nico, Grady, Skyler, and Ferguson to get some food. Tawni, Zora, Marta, Chastity, and Portlyn went to Chad's house to arrange more clothes for Morgan. Mom is in the bathroom and Candice and Chase went to get them some food. They didn't want what we are having," Sonny explained. "Do you want to hold her?"

Marshall looked at Morgan in Sonny's arms. "Sure."

Sonny smiled and handed her to him. "Hold her head. There."

Marshall smiled. "She's beautiful."

Sonny beamed. "She likes you. Well she likes everyone," Sonny said as her mom came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Marshall. I'm glad you came," Connie said sitting down in the rocking chair. "Chad and them still not back?"

"No. I don't what's taking them so long but I'm hungry," Sonny said laying her head down, watching Marshall coo over Morgan.

"Anyway, kid, Mr. Condor and I were talking and whenever you want to come back, you can," Marshall said. "But one question: when are you and Chad going to tell the world?"

Sonny shrugged. "I don't know. I kinda like keeping it a secret. It feels like we're normal."

"But you aren't, honey. You need to realize that," Connie said.

"I know but I want Morgan to be but I realize she never will with Chad as her father and me as her mother," Sonny said.

Connie smiled at her daughter then at her granddaughter, wishing the same thing as well.

* * *

May 17, 8:00 AM

"Look, Daddy, doesn't she look adorable," Sonny said showing Chad Morgan's going home dress.

"Yeah she does but why did you put that bow in her hair?" Chad asked looking at the white clip in bow on his daughter's head. "She doesn't have that much hair."

"I want her to look like a girl," Sonny said handing Morgan to him then standing up.

"She's wearing a dress. Whoever mistakes her for a boy is blind," Chad told her helping her into the wheelchair the nurse rolled in. He handed her Morgan then grabbed the bags.

Sonny laughed. "You're right plus she's too beautiful to be a boy," She said as the nurse rolled her out, Chad following with the bags and balloons.

The nurse rolled her to the front where Connie was waiting with the chair.

"Aww, look at my granddaughter. Come to Grandma, Morgan," She cooed taking Morgan in her arms. "Ew, Grandma that sounds weird."

Sonny giggled as Chad helped her in the car. Connie handed Morgan back to her so Sonny could buckle Morgan up. Connie helped Chad load up the car then they both got in the car and drove off. They arrived at Chad's a few minutes later. Sonny unbuckled Morgan and carried her in. Candice and Chase Cooper were waiting at the door. Chase snapped a picture then took Morgan.

"She gets more beautiful everyday," He said cooing over her.

Sonny smiled. "Yes she does. Can I have her back so I can show her the nursery?"

Chase gave her back, kissing Morgan's forehead.

"Come on," Chad said placing a hand on the small of her back. He led her up to the nursery. Sonny smiled at it then placed Morgan in the crib. Chad came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He took one of his hands and laid it on Morgan's stomach.

* * *

Sonny looked up from her magazine then went over to Morgan in her bouncy seat. "Come here, sweetie," She said picking up her crying daughter. "Shh, it's okay, Mommy's here." She rocked her until Morgan finally stopped crying. "There all better." She sat down on the floor of the nursery, laying Morgan on her back. She picked up her magazine and finished reading what Tween Weekly thought she was doing. She groaned. She was sick of Hollywood. She didn't Morgan to grow up like this. When the time comes for her to go back to So Random! she was going to be long gone.

"Sonny?" Chad called walking the nursery.

"Hey, how was your first day back?" She asked as he sat down next to her.

"Full of drama. Hey, princess, how was your day with Mommy?" He asked picking up his daughter.

Sonny giggled and stood up. She picked up the basket of clothes on the floor and started putting away the clothes. "She was wonderful. She took a nap while I cleaned up."

"That's good," He said noticing something different about her. "Sonny, what's wrong?"

"It's just…nothing…it's nothing," She said.

"Okay. Come on, princess, let's go see Grandma. She's waiting for you," He said taking her downstairs.

* * *

Tawni sat down shocked. "You're leaving? But why?"

"I can't do this anymore, Tawn. I don't want Morgan to grow up in lies," Sonny said packing up her things in her dressing room.

"What about Chad?" Tawni asked. "He's not going to allow you to take his daughter from him. Or allow you to leave him."

"Well he's going to let me go. My mom and I are leaving in a week," Sonny said taping up the final box.

"Sonny, don't. What about your career?" Tawni said trying to stop her from leaving.

"My career is being a mother to Morgan. Tell Nico, Grady, and Zora I love them. And tell them to come visit us. I mean I don't want Morgan not knowing her godparents and uncle and aunt. Bye, Tawni," Sonny said hugging her best friend.

"Bye, Sonny."

* * *

Sonny was leaving. Leaving her famous life. Leaving her friends. And most importantly leaving Chad. She was packing up her things in Chad's house when Chad walked in.

"Sonny, what are you doing?" He said freaking out seeing the suitcases. He looked at Morgan in her bouncy seat.

"Chad, I can't do this. I don't want to raise Morgan in this world. She will be exposed at an early age. I can't do this. I'm going back to Wisconsin," Sonny told him wiping tears from eyes.

Chad shook his head. "Then I'll come with you. I'm not going to let you take my daughter away from me."

Sonny walked over to him and took his hand. "Chad, no I won't let you ruin your career because of me and Morgan. I have my family to help and during vacation you can see her."

"Sonny, you can't leave me," He said.

She shook her head. "I am. I'm so sorry. I have to but I will always love you, Chad. You're the father of my baby."

Chad shook his head then kissed her with everything he had. "And I will always love you." He went over to his month old daughter and picked her up. "And I will always love you, Morgan." He kissed his daughter. "I love you both so much."

* * *

Sonny bounced her crying daughter up and down while waiting for Chad. They were at the airport about to leave. Chad and his parents were in the parking lot on their way.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. Daddy's coming," Sonny said bouncing her.

"Sonny!" Chad cried running up to her.

"Chad!" Sonny cried hugging him.

He took Morgan in his arms. "Hey, why are you crying, princess? You need to be good for Mommy on the plane." He rocked her gently until she finally stopped crying.

Sonny sighed in relief. "Thank you, Chad."

Chad smiled, leaned down and put Morgan in her seat. He then picked it up. "Come on, I'll walk with you."

Sonny took his hand and followed Connie, Candice, and Chase into the gate. By the plane, Chase and Candice hugged Sonny the kissed Morgan. After they said good bye to Connie, they left leaving Sonny and Chad.

"Bye, Chad," Connie said getting on the plane.

Sonny sighed then hugged Chad. "I love you, don't forget that or me."

"And I love you, don't you forget that or me," Chad said. "Take care of Morgan."

"I will. Come visit soon?"

"As soon as I can. Now come here." He pulled her in for a kiss. He pulled away then gave her Morgan. "Bye, Sonshine. Bye, princess."

* * *

Chad couldn't stop pacing since he got home. He couldn't stop thinking about Sonny. He went to the kitchen where his parents were.

"Mom, Dad, what would you say if I decided to go after Sonny and forget my acting career?" He asked them.

His mom looked up from her cooking. "Chad, you know I love Sonny and Morgan very much but are you sure?"

"Chad, I know you want to but why lose a great opportunity?" His dad asked.

"Dad, I already lost a great opportunity, Sonny and Morgan," Chad told him.

"I think you just made you choice," Chase said.

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper was in Wisconsin for a girl. Technically two girls but one was his daughter. He had found Sonny's house but was afraid to knock. He sighed telling himself to be a man. He went up to the door and knocked.

Connie opened it. On her shoulder was a rag and she had a bottle in her hand. "Chad, I knew you would come and I told Sonny but she didn't believe me," She said smiling. "She's upstairs with Morgan. Take this to her." She handed him the bottle and let him in.

"Thanks, Connie," He said. He went upstairs as quietly as he could. He carefully opened her door. Sonny was sitting on the floor folding clothes when he came in.

She stood up. "Chad?" She asked closing her eyes then opening them. "Oh my gosh, Chad!" She ran into his arms. He spun her around as she giggled. She pulled away, quickly. "Are you crazy?"

"Yes," He admitted setting her on her feet. "Crazy for you. Sonny, I don't care about my career. I care about being with you and Morgan. I want to raise Morgan with you. Together, as a family. Sonny, I love you." He reached in his pocket and got out a black box. He got down on one and said three little words that changed their lives again.

**A/N: Well thats it. Tune in next week for Three Little Words! Here's a quick summary:**

**Three Little Words: It's been two year since Sonny and Chad left Hollywood. Now they're back with Morgan at their side, trying to get their careers back. But everything will change when they muttered those three little words. "Morgan, my daughter." "Will you marry me?" **

**So there you have it. My Lucy story will probably be up later along with JODWAC. Now if you read SWACOAAN, you know that I live in the South and I am really upset about this oil spill which will affect everyone. So I have made a fanficition Twitter (it's fanfic because it's my user name on here) were I will tweet about updates on my stories and on the oil spill. Everyone needs to get involved because this will def be in the history books. So follow me Check_It_Out93 and learn more. Make a Wave and follow me. Okay, I'm ranting. Check out the review button. Check out my profile. Check out my photobucket. Check out my twitter. Check out updates on the oil spill. Check out my other stories. Check out you making a difference. Check out me checking out.**


End file.
